This invention relates to an abrasive grinding wheel which can prevent invasion of water into a core of the grinding stone.
As an example of a centerless grinding machine, as descried in a Patent Literature 1, an abrasive grinding wheel is used which is equipped with an abrasive grain on an outer peripheral portion of the core of the grinding wheel. A normal grinding wheel formed by sintering powders such as alumina which is light in weight and relatively smaller in heat expansion performance characteristics is used for the core of the abrasive grinding wheel.